


House of The Rising Sun

by myouija



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouija/pseuds/myouija
Summary: Após quase duzentos anos vivendo em harmonia entre os não-bruxos, as feiticeiras da Ásia Oriental foram surpreendidas por uma série de massacres em seus clãs, realizados por uma comunidade que tinha como seu maior propósito exterminar todos os seres mágicos do mundo: Os caçadores.Com violento ataque a sétima instituição do Japão, o Palácio Ninomaru, abrigo das bruxas da Academia para Jovens Japonesas Excepcionais, as três únicas sobreviventes, Momo, Sana e Mina, são enviadas pelo conselho japonês à Casa do Sol Nascente. A instituição, localizada em Seul, na Coreia do Sul, era comandada pela Suprema coreana, Bae Joohyun, e possuía um programa de acolhimento de jovens bruxas estrangeiras, que visava protegê-las dos caçadores, abrigá-las e ajudá-las a desenvolver suas aptidões e controlar seus dons.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Chaeyoung & Dahyun & Jeongyeon & Jihyo & Mina & Momo & Nayeon & Sana & Tzuyu (TWICE), Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo & Minatozaki Sana & Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon & Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Palácio Ninomaru, Kyoto, 2018.

A escuridão que cobria completamente os céus era constantemente cortada pelos raios que, rompendo em toda sua magnitude, clareavam brevemente todo o soturno do horizonte. O vento zunia e gritava selvagem enquanto chacoalhava os frágeis ramos das árvores com brutalidade. Uma tempestade das grandes se aproximava.

Dentro do enorme palácio de clássica arquitetura japonesa, o barulho dos solados batendo constantes contra o assoalho, apressados, ecoava pelos cômodos silenciosos.

"Vamos, meninas, vamos!” A senhora de idade murmurou impaciente, iluminando o caminho com sua lamparina a óleo.

Assim que todas chegaram à sala principal, ela moveu o carpete vermelho vinho, revelando o alçapão que dava passagem ao porão camuflado em meio às tábuas.

As jovens, uma por uma, desceram com cuidado pela escada velha e rangente.

"Sra. Nakano,” A menina de cabelos claros, quase loiros, que ainda não havia entrado no esconderijo, sussurrou, chamando atenção da mais velha. “Mina e Momo não estão aqui.”

"Você tem certeza?! Elas não estavam com você?! Já não entraram?!” Questionou, apreensiva.

"Certeza absoluta! Estávamos à mesa e, em um pequeno momento de distração, as duas sumiram de lá. Observei todo mundo que entrou, elas não estão aqui.” Reafirmou com certo desespero na voz. “Aiko disse que na última vez que as viu, elas estavam próximas à entrada. O que vamos fazer?”

"Malditas meninas!” A mulher praguejou, esfregando o rosto em frustração. “O conselho vai me mandar para a fogueira por ter perdido a filha de Mahina. Isto se sobrevivermos hoje, não é?” Riu amargurada.

"A senhora não vai fazer nada?!" A jovem perguntou, indignada.

"Fazer o que, menina?! Essas duas já estão mortas a uma hora dessas.” Aquelas duras palavras foram como um soco direto no estômago para ela.

"Mas…” Tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompida.

"Nada de 'mas'! Há outras vinte meninas, inclusive crianças, que precisam de mim, e eu não posso colocá-las em risco por causa de duas inconsequentes, mesmo que uma delas seja filha de Hirai Mahina.”

A garota respirou fundo. Sra. Nakano tinha razão. Não era justo colocar todas as garotas em perigo por causa das outras duas. No entanto, nada a impedia de ir atrás de Momo e Mina por conta própria.

Sob o olhar aflito da mulher, a jovem se remexeu inquieta e ansiosa, alternando sua visão entre a senhora em sua frente e a porta do cômodo onde se encontravam, se preparando para fazer a coisa mais estúpida que faria em toda sua vida.

Algo dentro dela sabia que suas amigas não estavam mortas. Não ainda.

"Se você fizer o que está pensando em fazer, vai acabar morta também!” A velha alertou ao pressentir as intenções da menina através de seu olhar. “Deixe de ideias estúpidas e entre logo nesse maldito porão!” Ela agarrou o braço da jovem com força, a fim de impedi-la de tentar qualquer coisa absurda. Ela não poderia arriscar perder mais uma de suas pupilas.

"Não sem elas." Disse, por fim, se desvencilhando do aperto e partindo em disparada em direção à saída. A mulher a ordenou voltasse, mas ela não deu ouvidos.

A garota sabia que suas amigas não estavam nos andares superiores, então correu o mais rápido que podia até a sala de entrada. Ela tentou abrir a pesada porta de madeira que a separava do lado exterior, mas estava trancada; encantada com todos os tipos de feitiço de proteção que aquelas velhas bruxas conheciam, na intenção de reter qualquer investida de possíveis invasores.

Então, a jovem bruxa fechou seus olhos com força e focou totalmente em uma única coisa: ir para o lado de fora.

Ela ainda estava aperfeiçoando aquela habilidade, claro que já havia feito outras vezes, mas ainda não conseguia realizá-la com destreza e nem com muita frequência. Contudo, naquela hora, movida pelo desejo de encontrar suas amigas, bastou que ela se concentrasse profundamente em seu objetivo por alguns segundos, para, então, sentir uma leve dormência atravessar cada membro de seu corpo e um tipo de energia estranha fluir. Assim que o vento gelado balançou violentamente seus cabelos, ela abriu os olhos e constatou que havia conseguido.

Havia se teletransportado para a área externa.

A poucos metros de onde estava, cercadas por altas e oscilantes labaredas, suas duas amigas se encontravam encurraladas por cinco pessoas, que mantinham certa distância por conta da perigosa barreira que os separava.

Mina estava no chão, apertando o braço com força, como se estivesse ferida, enquanto Momo estava em pé, com a mão estendida, mantendo a brasa alta com sua habilidade de pirocinese.

Bem ao lado da garota de cabelos claros, usando machados para investir contra a grande porta de madeira, havia dois homens vestidos com roupas escuras e armados até os dentes. Quando notaram a presença da jovem, um deles se aproximou rapidamente e usou o cabo do machado para acertá-la com um golpe na cabeça, fazendo-a cair desacordada no chão.

A agitação chamou a atenção das outras duas bruxas e, assim que viram do que se tratava, elas gritaram em uníssono: 

"Sana!”

Momo levantou sua outra mão e, instantaneamente, um círculo de fogo rodeou o corpo de Sana, fazendo com que os homens se afastassem. Tal ato fez com que as chamas de sua própria barreira diminuíssem, permitindo a aproximação dos outros caçadores.

Mina, que até então estava imóvel e atordoada com a situação, fechou os olhos e gritou em plenos pulmões, fazendo com que todas as pessoas ao seu redor, inclusive Momo, fossem arremessadas a alguns metros de onde estavam.

Os caçadores, juntamente com Momo, caíram no chão, inconscientes. No mesmo instante, as chamas das barreiras se apagaram. Os outros dois homens aproveitaram o momento para se aproximarem de Sana com os machados.

Então, Mina, desesperada, se levantou e usou toda a força que ainda a restava para usar um de seus dons especiais, a fitocinese – ou seja, a capacidade de conjurar e manipular plantas –, para fazer com que raízes grossas emergissem do chão e se enrolassem nos corpos dos caçadores, inclusive os desacordados, e, em seguida, os puxassem brutalmente para dentro subsolo.

A garota caiu novamente, exausta. Sua respiração estava descompassada, seu corpo estava pesado e a ferida em seu braço doía ainda mais do que antes.

Não demorou muito para que Momo se levantasse cambaleante do chão, murmurando algumas palavras desconexas, e corresse até Mina, ajudando ela a se levantar com cuidado.

"O que você fez com eles?" Momo questionou assim que notou a ausência dos caçadores.

"Enterrei." Respondeu simplista, sem forças para maiores explicações.

As duas foram até onde Sana estava desmaiada, e Momo tirou o corpo da garota do chão, segurando-a em seus braços com dificuldade.

Naquele mesmo instante, faróis altos irromperam o breu no fim da estrada e dois carros desconhecidos se aproximaram rapidamente do local. Eles estacionaram a alguns metros de distância do palácio e vários homens desceram; todos equipados com armas de fogo, armas brancas e coletes. As bruxas não pensaram duas vezes antes de correrem o mais rápido possível em direção às árvores que cercavam a construção, levando a amiga inconsciente.

Antes de adentrar a floresta, Momo conseguiu ver quando um dos homens retirou um objeto oval do bolso de seu sobretudo e o apontou para a grande porta de madeira.

Alguns caçadores armados perseguiram as jovens por vários metros em meio à vegetação, contudo Momo conseguiu mantê-los afastados com sua brasa, e Mina, mesmo ferida e cansada, conseguiu criar uma barreira de proteção ao redor das amigas, impedindo qualquer aproximação.

Após despistá-los, se distanciando o máximo possível dentre o escuro, elas se esconderam atrás de algumas árvores altas. Não demorou muito para que Sana recobrasse sua consciência e despertasse assustada.

"Quem está aí?! Onde estou?! O que aconteceu?!” Ela se levantou confusa, tentando enxergar onde estava.

Momo conjurou algumas chamas em um amontoado de folhas secas, iluminando os arredores. Sana respirou aliviada ao perceber que estava com suas amigas.

"Um caçador te acertou na cabeça e você caiu.” Mina começou falando com sua voz calma. Instantaneamente, Sana tocou a parte traseira de sua cabeça, sentindo o inchaço e incômodo no local. “Consegui dar um jeito neles, mas chegaram mais, muito mais, e, então, corremos para cá.”

"O que vocês estavam fazendo do lado de fora? Não ouviram o sinal?” Questionou às amigas e elas se entreolharam, nervosas.

"Eu... Eu saí para procurar por alecrins nas margens do arvoredo, porque... Queria preparar uma poção estimulante simples. Momo estava apenas me ajudando. Quando o sinal soou, corremos de volta para o palácio, mas a porta estava bloqueada e já havia vários caçadores próximos de onde estávamos.” Desconfiada, Sana fitou as amigas, que se remexeram inquietas. Ela não se lembrava de ter visto nenhum ramo de alecrim no chão.

"Então, quer dizer que vocês, mesmo sabendo que é terminantemente proibido deixar o palácio após o anoitecer, se arriscaram para colher alecrins?!” Perguntou, desacreditada com o absurdo que havia acabado de ouvir. “Vocês são estúpidas!”

"Você saiu para nos procurar mesmo sabendo que seria perigoso, então é mais estúpida ainda!” Momo rebateu, irritada. Assim como seu poder, o fogo, ela tinha a cabeça quente e se aborrecia facilmente.

"Eu queria ajudar vocês!” Se justificou. "Eu não poderia simplesmente deixar que fossem mortas por aqueles caçadores!"

"Você mal tem poderes, Sana! Como raios poderia nos ajudar?! Aliás, fomos nós que salvamos a tua pele. Você só ajudou sendo um peso morto.” Sana, imediatamente, fechou a cara e encarou a garota em sua frente com fúria e mágoa. Ela havia desobedecido a sua superior e se arriscado para procurar pelas amigas, e era assim que Momo retribuía?

"O que vamos fazer agora?” Nervosa, Mina perguntou, tentando quebrar o clima pesado que havia se formado entre as meninas. O que elas menos precisavam naquele momento era de uma briga.

"Ficar escondidas, é óbvio.” Sana respondeu simplista e suspirou fundo, desfazendo a carranca que direcionava para Momo. De certa forma, a bruxa tinha razão; ela não era a mais apta a salvar alguém e havia sido estupidez achar que poderia ajudar as amigas de alguma forma.

"Mas e as outras?”

"Elas estão seguras dentro do palácio.”

"Eu não tenho tanta certeza.” Momo interferiu, pensativa.

"O que quer dizer com isso?” Mina perguntou, preocupada.

"Eu vi um caçador retirar um artefato do bolso, algo parecido com um amuleto, e apontá-lo em direção à porta. Não tenho certeza do que era, mas me lembro vagamente de já ter visto algo parecido em um livro da biblioteca.” Informou, apreensiva. “Eu tenho quase certeza de que se tratava de algo mágico.”

"Talvez seja algum talismã de sorte, algum objeto de magia insignificante, que eles encontraram em algum outro clã.” Mina sugeriu, nervosa. “Vocês sabem que estamos em crise e que muitos clãs já foram atacados. Aquilo, se for mágico, provavelmente foi roubado de algum deles.”

"Duvido muito." Foi a vez de Sana opinar. “Eles não roubam magia, eles destroem. Além disso, eles são leigos, não saberiam a finalidade do objeto e nem como manuseá-lo. Pelo o que  
Momo disse, o caçador parecia certo do que estava fazendo.” As bruxas ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, pensando seriamente sobre a situação.

Repentinamente, o ferimento no braço de Mina latejou, fazendo com que ela soltasse um grunhido, atraindo a atenção das outras.

"O que houve com o teu braço?” Preocupada, Sana questionou, observando o machucado da amiga de perto.

"Um tiro. Já tomei a poção de cura do meu pingente.” A menina mostrou o pequeno frasco vazio preso ao colar. “O projétil foi expelido e o sangramento cessou, mas nada da ferida cicatrizar.”

"Balas envenenadas.” Sana concluiu e encarou as outras duas garotas, aflita. As jovens bruxas sabiam o que aquilo significava. “Alguma bruxa não tem medo da fogueira e está atentando contra a própria raça.”

[...]

As jovens passaram a noite ao relento, em um lugar sujo, escuro e frio. De madrugada, quando a chuva começou a cair violentamente, Mina moldou um abrigo de ramos e folhas com seu dom.

Assim que o céu, antes coberto de escuridão, clareou, dando lugar a um cinza fosco, as garotas despertaram. A noite passada havia sido difícil, e mesmo sendo arriscado dormir em meio a uma floresta, se expondo a vários perigos, elas estavam cansadas demais para se manterem acordadas durante toda a madrugada. No entanto, elas também estavam preocupadas demais para conseguirem relaxar por muito tempo. Além disso, o chão frio, coberto pelo branco do orvalho congelado, não era uma cama muito confortável.

Após uma breve discussão, as três decidiram que, mesmo sendo perigoso, era hora de voltar para o Palácio Ninomaru. Elas precisavam descobrir qual havia sido o desfecho de toda aquela situação.

Momo, a mais velha e mais jeitosa com seus dons, foi na frente guiando as outras, totalmente alerta a qualquer ameaça, preparada para incendiar tudo. Sana foi logo atrás, reclamando da dor infernal que sentia em sua cabeça, enquanto sustentava Mina em seu ombro. O ferimento da garota havia voltado a sangrar mais cedo, fazendo com que Momo rasgasse uma tira de tecido de seu quimono para conter a hemorragia da amiga. Porém, o líquido vermelho e estranhamente viscoso continuava vazando.

Balas envenenadas eram de extremo risco, tanto para bruxas quanto para humanos. Mesmo o disparo não sendo fatal, o feitiço nocivo penetrava e se alastrava rapidamente pelo corpo do atingido, sugando toda sua energia vital e impedindo qualquer chance de melhora, enquanto agravava o ferimento ainda mais.

"Você acha que as outras estão bem?” Mina murmurou, sentindo a preocupação crescer dentro de si a cada passo que dava.

Ela desejava ter permanecido no palácio para enfrentar diretamente aqueles caçadores na noite anterior e mostrá-los do que as bruxas eram capazes, para que, assim, eles nunca mais atentassem contra uma novamente. Porém, três jovens inexperientes não tinham chance contra dezenas de homens armados.

"Acho. Sra. Nakano é uma bruxa velha e experiente; Sra. Juno faz parte do conselho e é extremamente habilidosa; e, além delas, ainda tem Miya com seus dons especiais e as outras alunas mais velhas, todas bem disciplinadas. Caçador nenhum pode com elas.” Sana assegurou, tentando convencer Mina, e também a si mesma, de que estava tudo bem.

Os caçadores, mesmo sendo meros humanos, já haviam abatido clãs extremamente poderosos. Simplesmente, não tinha como o delas ser uma exceção. Contudo, em um momento como aquele, Sana queria acreditar que suas superiores haviam acabado com todos aqueles homens, encerrando, de uma vez por todas, seus massacres.

"Me deixa dar uma olhada no teu braço.” A mais velha pediu repentinamente, se virando em direção às outras. Mina suspendeu o braço, deixando sua ferida à mostra para Momo analisar. “Daremos um jeito nisso quando chegarmos ao palácio, tudo bem? Deve ter algumas poções para envenenamento prontas no estoque.”

"Tudo bem, não está doendo… Muito.” Apreensivas, as duas garotas mais velhas a encararam, mas, sem muito mais o que fazer, apenas continuaram o trajeto de volta.

Na noite anterior, quando correram para a floresta para fugir daqueles homens, não parecia que haviam ido tão longe. Porém, caminhando por quase meia hora e sem nenhum sinal de aproximação do local onde viviam, elas conseguiram perceber o quão longe estavam.

O chão lamacento e os galhos espalhados por toda parte não ajudavam a caminhada em nada. Além disso, uma densa névoa pairava entre as árvores, embaçando toda a visão do horizonte.

Após mais alguns bons minutos andando, elas finalmente avistaram o telhado da construção emergir entre as árvores e neblina e aceleraram seus passos, se dirigindo rapidamente para o palácio. Havia algumas tábuas e pedras espalhadas pela grama, mas elas não deram muita atenção.

As japonesas, então, se aproximaram cuidadosamente, temendo a presença de algum caçador. Assim que viram a porta da frente totalmente destruída, seus corações aceleraram.

"Não, não, não…” Mina se desesperou e correu até a entrada, fazendo com que as outras garotas fossem atrás dela.

Ao chegarem à porta e observarem o interior do palácio, elas ficaram estáticas. Tudo estava em ruínas; os móveis quebrados, as paredes perfuradas por balas, cacos e destroços por toda parte. Os corpos de suas colegas e superiores estavam espalhados pelo chão, mutilados e desmembrados. O assoalho estava totalmente coberto de sangue e vísceras.

Mina, em choque, tapou a boca com as mãos, enquanto inúmeras lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos. Aquela era de longe a pior coisa que já havia visto em sua vida. Momo a abraçou, puxando o rosto da garota contra seu ombro para que ela não tivesse mais visão daquele cenário horrendo.

Sana continuou encarando, atônita, os cadáveres das pessoas que haviam a criado e crescido com ela. Desde senhoras de muita idade até garotinhas recém-chegadas; todas mortas, sem pudor e sem piedade, pelos caçadores. Um nó se formou em sua garganta e a fúria mesclada com a dor cresceu dentro de si.

Ela estava cansada de viver com medo, cansada de se esconder, e, principalmente, cansada daqueles malditos homens atacando suas iguais sem nenhum motivo sequer .


	2. House of The Rising Sun

Cidade de Seul, Coréia do Sul, 2018.

Após o massacre do sétimo clã do Japão, a Academia para Jovens Japonesas Excepcionais, em Kyoto, as três únicas sobreviventes, Hirai Momo, Minatozaki Sana e Myoui Mina, foram mandadas para a sede do Conselho de Bruxas Japonesas em Osaka, onde ficaram algum tempo sob a responsabilidade das bruxas locais. No entanto, a sede não tinha estruturas para comportar bruxas desabrigadas e, devido às chacinas, as outras Casas japonesas enfrentavam superlotação. Portanto, elas não tinham um lugar seguro para ir.

Clãs da China, Mongólia e Taiwan, também sob ataques frequentes, haviam adotado um regime de anti-imigração para evitar a infiltração de traidoras em seus clãs. Algumas bruxas não queriam morrer, então se uniam aos caçadores e ajudavam no extermínio de sua própria espécie, para, assim, serem poupadas.

Como as garotas japonesas não poderiam ficar à mercê e sem qualquer proteção em meio àqueles conflitos, foi decidido que elas seriam encaminhadas para alguma das academias da Coréia do Sul, que, por conta de todo o caos na Ásia, haviam inaugurado um programa de acolhimento às jovens bruxas estrangeiras.

Após quase vinte e quatro horas de viagem, alternando entre ônibus, trens e barcos, as garotas finalmente estavam na grande cidade de Seul, sendo levadas pelo Conselho Coreano até seu novo lar.

"Está tudo bem?” Momo questionou ao notar a inquietação de Mina, que estava encolhida ao seu lado no banco.

"Não sei, acho que estou um pouco nervosa, ou com medo, não tenho certeza.” A garota admitiu, respirando fundo. Então, seu olhar caiu sobre a cicatriz em seu braço. As bruxas de Osaka haviam dado um jeito no ferimento causado pela bala encantada, porém a cicatriz continuava lá, vermelha e protuberante, como um lembrete daquela noite fatídica, onde todas, exceto ela e suas duas amigas mais próximas, haviam morrido. “Sinto falta da nossa casa, da nossa estufa, de nossas mentoras e de nossas outras amigas.” Ela sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta e se esforçou para não derramar mais lágrimas. Ela já havia chorado demais nos últimos dias.

"Eu também sinto falta delas…” A jovem bruxa suspirou. “Mas vai ficar tudo bem, okay? Eu prometo.” Hirai acariciou levemente a perna da mais nova, tentando tranquilizá-la. “Eu estou aqui com você e vou te proteger. Sana e eu.”

Ao ouvir seu nome ser dito por Momo, Sana virou seu rosto para encarar as amigas, e sorriu ternamente para Mina, como se afirmasse as palavras da mais velha. Então, voltou sua atenção à janela do automóvel, onde, anteriormente, observava os prédios, carros e pessoas passarem rapidamente.

Era difícil para ela lidar com as mortes de suas colegas de clã, difícil de pensar sobre como poderia ter acabado como elas, caso não tivesse desobedecido uma ordem de sua superior, ou não tivesse sido salva por Mina e Momo.

"Shhh, fique calma. Vai ficar tudo bem.” Momo apertou Mina em seus braços, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da garota. Ela conseguia sentir as lágrimas quentes da mais nova molharem suas vestes.

"Não pode ser verdade...” Mina sussurrou com a voz abafada pelo ombro de Hirai, intensificando ainda mais seu choro.

"O que vamos fazer?!” A mais velha questionou Sana, que ainda estava estática, e a garota respirou fundo antes de responder:

"Alguma adivinha do conselho já deve ter visto o que aconteceu, e elas já devem estar vindo para cá, foi assim com os outros clãs. Mas, até chegarem, é melhor ficarmos escondidas. O sangue está fresco e pode haver algum caçador nos arredores.” Ela não conseguia despregar os olhos dos cadáveres em sua frente. Era uma cena difícil de ver e de acreditar.

"Você tem razão, vamos voltar para a floresta.” Gentilmente, Momo segurou o braço de Mina e a arrastou para longe daquele lugar.

Antes de partir com suas amigas em direção à floresta, Sana foi rapidamente até o corpo sem vida de uma de suas mentoras, Mitsuko Nakano, e retirou o colar de pedra Opala que a senhora carregava no pescoço. Ela apertou o objeto com força em suas mãos trêmulas, sentindo as lágrimas descerem livres por suas bochechas. Estavam mortas, todas mortas.

A garota não teve coragem de tocar o cadáver mutilado e ensanguentado de sua superior, então apenas o olhou com atenção por uma última vez e correu para a vegetação.

O veículo adentrou um bairro com algumas casas chiques, totalmente afastado do resto da cidade, como um condomínio, e parou bem em frente a um antigo casarão de arquitetura vitoriana que tomava quase metade do quarteirão. Ele tinha paredes de cor marfim, telhado pontudo, janelas de vidro escuro e era cercado por altos muros de pedras cobertas de musgo. O lugar passava um ar de casa mal-assombrada, muito diferente do palácio onde as japonesas costumavam viver.

As garotas se encararam brevemente e desceram do veículo, trazendo suas bolsas pesadas consigo. Elas pararam em frente ao portão e observaram atentamente cada detalhe da construção.

A mulher coreana que dirigia o carro, apresentada como Sra. Lee, regente do PCIBPT (Programa Coreano de Imigração para Bruxas Pós Tragédia), desceu e se pôs em frente ao local. Ela estendeu uma de suas mãos em direção ao portão enferrujado e, instantaneamente, ele se abriu com um rangido alto. Em seguida, ela conduziu as jovens bruxas para dentro. Elas atravessaram o jardim da frente e subiram na varanda da casa pelas escadas. Sra. Lee apertou a campainha e um barulho melodioso ecoou. Não demorou muito para que a porta da frente fosse aberta, revelando uma moça de cabelos loiros e curtos, vestida com um uniforme doméstico. Ela se curvou diante da mulher mais velha.

"Minha querida Jeongyeon, que saudades!” Sra. Lee envolveu a moça em um breve abraço. As japonesas estranharam; aquela língua era claramente coreano, mas, de alguma forma, elas conseguiam entender perfeitamente. “As coisas estão indo bem por aqui?” A mulher questionou, e a loira apenas assentiu. “Que bom… Agora, você poderia guiá-las até Joohyun para mim, por favor? Não posso passar desta porta desde nossa última reunião nada amistosa... Além disso, estou super atarefada por conta desses malditos caçadores; bruxas estrangeiras desabrigadas, feitiços de proteção, espiãs...” Ela grunhiu. “Preciso ir. Adeus, queridas, boa sorte aqui.” A mulher acenou para as japonesas, enquanto seguia rapidamente para fora local. “Vocês vão precisar…” Sussurrou.

Assim que ela passou pelos portões, eles se fecharam com outro rangido. A moça de cabelos loiros, Jeongyeon, encarou as garotas à sua frente com tédio e fez um sinal com as mãos para que elas a acompanhassem.

Sana, Momo e Mina adentraram a casa pela grande porta de madeira entalhada e caminharam pelo corredor branco e vazio. Elas chegaram até uma sala grande, de paredes brancas, assoalho reluzente e com uma escada de duas saídas que levava ao andar superior. Havia também várias esculturas, quadros e retratos por toda parte. Tudo tinha um ar de sofisticação.

As bruxas estavam distraídas quando ouviram passos lentos sobre o assoalho ecoarem. Uma mulher, aparentemente, na meia-idade, com o semblante sério, lábios coloridos de vermelho e trajando um longo vestido preto de seda, surgiu quase que instantaneamente no lugar.

"Boa tarde, garotas.” Ela sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. Assim como toda a estrutura e decoração da casa, aquela mulher também exalava elegância. “Sou Bae Joohyun, diretora deste lugar e Suprema coreana.” Ela reverenciou brevemente diante das jovens, em cumprimento. “Sejam muito bem-vindas à Casa do Sol Nascente.”

“Muito obrigada, Sra. Bae.” Momo agradeceu e se curvou, sendo acompanhada pelas outras. “Somos muito gratas por aceitar nos receber aqui. Aliás, eu sou Momo, esta é Sana e esta é Mina.”

"Que isso, minha querida, eu dispenso agradecimentos. E eu sei quem vocês são. Hirai Mahina é uma velha amiga, e é uma honra receber a filha dela e suas amigas aqui.” A mulher deu um sorriso meio forçado e piscou algumas vezes, causando estranhamento nas garotas. Ao ouvir o nome de sua mãe, Momo se remexeu desconfortável. “Eu sinto muito pela tragédia no clã de vocês. Eu não conhecia nenhuma das responsáveis de lá, mas, como bruxa, é triste perder irmãs de raça de uma forma tão brutal.” As japonesas deram sorrisos tristes e assentiram em concordância. Mesmo tendo conhecimento sobre todos os outros ataques e noção de que nenhum clã estava seguro, as jovens não imaginavam que seriam o próximo alvo dos caçadores. Na verdade, nós nunca imaginamos que algo de ruim vai acontecer conosco, até acontecer.

"Mas como foi a viagem de vocês até aqui, hum?” Joohyun questionou, tentando quebrar o clima pesado que havia se instalado no ambiente.

"Muito cansativa.” Sana resmungou, se lembrando de todas as horas que havia passado sentada em bancos desconfortáveis, olhando as paisagens passarem rápido pelas janelas.

“Vou apresentar minhas protegidas e pedir para que elas mostrem a casa brevemente para vocês, e, então, vocês poderão descansar.”

A mulher fez um sinal com a mão e Jeongyeon se aproximou segurando um pequeno sino. Ela o entregou para a Suprema, que balançou o objeto de forma lenta, produzindo um barulho extremamente alto e agudo. Mina e Momo se remexeram desconfortáveis, enquanto Sana não se conteve e tapou os ouvidos.

Poucos segundos depois, cinco garotas trajando vestidos pretos, simples e discretos, surgiram no alto das escadas e desceram os degraus rapidamente. Elas se postaram em fileira, uma ao lado da outra.

"Onde está Nayeon?” Joohyun perguntou às jovens.

"Ela está em seu quarto, Sra. Bae.” Uma das garotas, a que tinha a pele tão clara quanto a neve, respondeu. A Suprema negou com a cabeça em desaprovação.

"Vamos começar as apresentações sem ela. Meninas, estas são Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo e Myoui Mina.” Ao ouvirem seus nomes, as japonesas reverenciaram. “Elas vieram do Japão e estão sob nossos cuidados a partir de agora.”

"Hirai? Como Hirai Mahina, Suprema japonesa e líder do clã de Tokyo?” Outra garota, a de cabelos longos e loiros, questionou com curiosidade.

"Certamente, querida. Momo é filha dela.” A mulher mais velha esclareceu, e as jovens da Casa do Sol Nascente encararam Momo, surpresas.

"E por que ela está aqui? Quer dizer, a mãe dela é a Suprema e comanda o terceiro maior clã da Ásia Oriental, não faz sentido ela vir para cá.”

"Mahina não gosta de misturar seu trabalho com a vida pessoal.” Momo entrou na conversa antes que Joohyun pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa. “Ela me largou em Kyoto quando eu ainda era só uma criança e foi para Tokyo cuidar de seu clã.”

"Mas eu conheci a Suprema Mahina em uma viagem que fiz com minha mãe ao Japão, e ela pareceu tão boa e justa com suas agregadas. Ela também tem outra filha, Hana, e elas parecem se dar muito bem. Isso que você está dizendo sobre ela ter te abandonado para não misturar as coisas não faz sentido.” A bruxa loira insistiu, recebendo um olhar reprovador da Suprema.

"Mahina é uma boa bruxa e uma boa líder, mas não é uma boa mãe...” Hirai disse com clara amargura na voz. "Para mim, é claro."

"Mas…”

"Nós não nos metemos em assuntos de família, Yerim.” Sra. Bae interrompeu a jovem, e ela murmurou um pedido de desculpas direcionado à Momo. “Bem, continuando... Estas são minhas pupilas: Kim Yerim, a pequena intrometida,” A loira acenou brevemente e deu um sorriso amarelo. “Kim Dahyun, Park Jihyo, Son Chaeyoung e Chou Tzuyu. Tzuyu é taiwanesa e chegou recentemente aqui, após seu clã também ser atacado...”

Naquele instante, uma moça usando um vestido preto e curto, uma estola de plumas e um chapéu floppy, desceu as escadas, atraindo a atenção de todas as outras bruxas do recinto. Ela parou ao lado da Suprema e observou as japonesas com certo desdém.

"Você demorou, Nayeon. Sabe o que penso sobre atrasos.” Joohyun disse com um semblante sério.

"Eu tive alguns problemas. Perdão.”

"Está tudo bem, contanto que não aconteça novamente.”

"Não vai.” Nayeon garantiu.

"Bem, quero que conheça nossas novas agregadas: Sana, Momo e Mina.” As japonesas prontamente se curvaram diante da moça. Suas costas já estavam começando a doer com tantas reverências.

"Sou Im Nayeon, a mais velha, sucessora de Joohyun, próxima Suprema, e claro, a bruxa mais bonita deste lugar.” Diferente das outras garotas, Nayeon não reverenciou, ela apenas sorriu presunçosa, deixando seus dentes de coelho à mostra.

"Pensei que uma Suprema só encontrasse sua sucessora no fim da vida.” Confusa, Mina comentou, recebendo a atenção de todas aquelas bruxas. Seu rosto queimou de vergonha e ela abaixou o olhar, encarando seus sapatos velhos e gastos.

Uma bruxa Suprema tinha sua ascensão na casa dos vinte, e sempre teria, no mínimo, trinta e cinco anos de poder. Contudo, Bae Joohyun não aparentava ter muito mais que trinta anos, o que lhe dava, aproximadamente, dez ou quinze anos de regência. Então, era de grande estranheza ela ter uma sucessora.

"De fato, Srta. Myoui. No entanto, aprofundaremos este assunto no jantar, tudo bem?” Sra. Bae disse, e Mina assentiu brevemente, ainda sem coragem para encarar as outras. “Como já puderam notar, esta casa foi encantada e não teremos problemas com a comunicação verbal enquanto estiverem atrás de nossos portões. Porém, será necessário o conhecimento do hangul para algumas das lições escritas, então Jihyo será a responsável pelo ensinamento de vocês. Tudo bem para você?” A mulher perguntou para a moça de olhos grandes e brilhantes no centro da fileira, e ela assentiu, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. “Aproveite para apresentar toda a casa para elas e explicar todas as nossas regras. As outras podem ir para seus aposentos. Nayeon, você vem comigo.”

Todas as bruxas se retiraram, restando apenas a garota dos grandes olhos e as três japonesas.


	3. Chapter 3

“Meninas, venham comigo, por favor.” Jihyo pediu educadamente, logo se dirigindo para a porta ao lado das escadarias. Sana viu quando Mina entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Momo, e as duas seguiram de mãos dadas atrás da coreana. Minatozaki tinha certeza de que tinha algo acontecendo entre elas.

As garotas adentraram uma sala grande, com inúmeros retratos pintados das Supremas anteriores pendurados por toda a extensão das paredes. Havia também algumas poltronas de couro, um relógio de pêndulo, uma mesa de centro, uma adega de madeira e um piano empoeirado no canto.

“Esta é a sala de estar. É aqui onde Joohyun costuma receber o conselho quando temos algum problema.” Jihyo informou, enquanto as garotas, encantadas, observavam cada detalhe do cômodo. O palácio onde moravam tinha uma arquitetura tradicional japonesa, com todos os detalhes suaves e decoração colorida. Já a Casa do Sol Nascente, era repleta de esculturas, quadros e móveis de luxo, mesmo que velhos, que davam um ar de sofisticação e de classe ao lugar.

Em seguida, as bruxas foram até a cozinha, onde havia uma mesa comprida no centro, cercada pelo balcão, alguns eletrodomésticos velhos, armários e a pia. Havia uma pequena televisão de tubo presa à parede por um suporte. Aparentemente, a única da casa.

Jeongyeon, a empregada, estava à beira da pia lavando alguns pratos, mas ela sequer se deu ao trabalho de olhar para as jovens que haviam acabado de entrar no local.

“O café ocorre às sete, o almoço ao meio dia, o café da tarde às quatro e o jantar às oito.” Park explicou rapidamente. “Vocês podem lanchar fora do horário, mas, sério, não toquem nos chocolates de Nayeon na última porta do armário, ela vai ficar furiosa se vocês fizerem isso.”

As jovens atravessaram um mini corredor com três portas; uma que levava ao banheiro, outra à lavanderia e, por último, à biblioteca. Jihyo abriu uma das portas, a da lavanderia, e deixou que as garotas observassem o local pequeno e organizado antes de dizer:

“Jeongyeon cuida da limpeza pesada, mas suas roupas e quarto são obrigações de vocês. Estou ao dispor caso precisarem de ajuda com as máquinas de lavar.”

Pulando o banheiro, elas foram até o cômodo seguinte: a biblioteca. Lá, havia várias estantes repletas de livros empoeirados e uma mesa de madeira bamba no centro.

“Temos vários grimórios, guias espirituais, bíblias, livros sobre astrologia, ocultismo, alquimia, demonologia, teologia, fitologia, filosofia e história. Todas podem retirá-los daqui, desde que devolvam em bom estado.”

“Se tratando do estado em que eles já estão, acho isso meio difícil…” Momo comentou, enquanto passava seus dedos levemente pela capa velha e empoeirada de um dos livros que estava sobre a mesa de madeira, e Jihyo riu.

Então, as bruxas voltaram para a cozinha e saíram pela porta dos fundos para o quintal, onde havia uma construção, como um galpão, próxima ao muro, uma pequena despensa e um pátio com o chão gasto, cercado por mato alto, arbustos espinhosos e flores secas.

“Paramos de chamar o jardineiro há alguns meses, e, por isso, o jardim está este caos. Qualquer pessoa de fora é um risco para nós agora.” A coreana suspirou, triste. O jardim costumava ser um lugar extremamente agradável para uma tarde calma de leitura - o canto melodioso dos pássaros e o aroma das flores davam ao lugar um ar pacífico-, mas, agora, ele parecia abandonado, como o cenário de um filme de terror.

“Eu posso dar um jeito nisso?” Mina perguntou timidamente, e Park apenas assentiu. Então, a garota levantou uma de suas mãos e, instantaneamente, a grama alta começou a abaixar, como se estivesse sendo sugada para o subsolo. Os caules secos das flores murchas começaram a tremer e elas foram ganhando vida novamente, como um processo de definhamento, só que rápido e ao contrário. Elas ficaram rígidas outra vez e as pétalas ganharam uma coloração forte, como se fosse primavera.

“Incrível!” Comentou, completamente fascinada com o novo jardim. “Você é uma bruxa verde?” Myoui balançou a cabeça positivamente, acanhada. “A Suprema Joohyun é totalmente ligada a fitoterapia, naturopatia e etnomedicina, mas não é uma bruxa verde. Ela vai ficar feliz quando souber que temos uma na casa agora.”

Passando pelo novo jardim, elas andaram até a lateral do casarão, parando em frente a um alçapão. Jihyo puxou as tampas de metal e as bruxas desceram por uma escada de madeira rangente, adentrando o porão totalmente escuro. A coreana tateou a parede em busca do interruptor e acendeu as luzes meio amareladas. No local, havia um aquecedor velho coberto de teias, algumas caixas, armários, carteiras empoeiradas amontoadas no canto e uma lousa na parede. Instantaneamente, Sana começou a espirrar por conta de toda poeira.

“Nós costumávamos receber meninas bem novas, na casa dos sete anos de idade, mas, devido aos massacres dos últimos anos, as mães pararam de mandar suas filhas pequenas para cá.” As jovens andaram pelo lugar, observando tudo, enquanto Sana continuava a espirrar incessantemente. “Esta sala ficou em desuso por alguns anos, mas foi reaberta com a chegada de Chaeyoung e Tzuyu. Elas ainda não terminaram o ensino médio e Joohyun as ensina todas as noites aqui.” Explicou.

“Joohyun é a única responsável por aqui?” Momo questionou.

“Sim, ela é a única.”

“E como ela consegue ser diretora e, ao mesmo tempo, ensinar? Não há mais ninguém que divida as funções com ela?”

“Nossa Casa é pequena e, mesmo localizada na maior cidade do país, é uma das menores da Coréia do Sul. Joohyun é a Suprema, todo mundo a respeita. Ela não precisa de mais pessoas para colocar ordem em algumas adolescentes."

“Por que, mesmo a cidade sendo tão grande e populosa, há tão poucas meninas aqui?"

“É exatamente por ser grande e ter muitos habitantes que Seul é considerada uma zona de risco. Então, as bruxas preferem ir para lugares mais afastados, discretos e seguros, como os clãs de Jeju e Yeosu.” A japonesa mais velha murmurou um ‘ah’ em entendimento e ficou em silêncio. Ela queria perguntar mais coisas, mas resolveu deixar para depois.

Mina, que andava distraidamente pelo local, notou alguns quadros e papéis presos à parede e parou para observá-los. Um retrato de várias garotinhas enfileiradas, vestidas de branco e com sorrisos banguelas chamou sua atenção. Dois daqueles rostos lhe pareciam muito familiares.

“Estas são Nayeon e a moça da limpeza, hum… Jeongyeon?” Perguntou incerta para a coreana, ainda olhando as duas meninas abraçadas de lado. Elas pareciam próximas.

“Sim, são elas.” Jihyo confirmou.

“Mas se Jeongyeon é uma bruxa, por que ela cuida sozinha da limpeza? E por que não se veste como as outras? Quer dizer, é injusto deixá-la com todo o trabalho, não é?”

“Ela não é bruxa.” Park esclareceu.

“Então, por que está na foto junto com as outras meninas?” Myoui perguntou, curiosa.

“Ela foi largada aqui quando ainda era um bebê. Sua mãe, uma necromante muito conhecida, estava sendo perseguida por alguns caçadores. Como ela não poderia colocar a filha pequena em risco, deixou-a aqui. E, bem, você sabe que o gene mágico não atinge todas as gerações, certo?” A japonesa mais nova assentiu. “Jeong cresceu com as outras bruxas e foi ensinada sobre nossas origens junto com elas, mas não apresentou nenhum poder mágico na infância e nem na adolescência. Lamentavelmente, a anomalia do DNA pulou a geração dela.”

“Quanto azar.” Sana comentou, e, em seguida, espirrou.

“Muito azar.” Ressaltou. “Joohyun não queria mandá-la embora e deixá-la à mercê de caçadores, porque, mesmo sem poderes, ela ainda é uma de nós. Então, ela acabou se tornando nossa empregada.” Momo soltou um riso nasal em puro deboche ao ouvir as palavras da outra. Ela não era estúpida e sabia que a coisa do ‘ela é uma de nós’ era apenas uma desculpa barata da Suprema para manter Jeongyeon por perto e usá-la.

“Isso é cruel.” Mina comentou, tristemente. Ela sequer poderia imaginar como era crescer acreditando ser algo e, de repente, descobrir que não é, e ter tudo tirado de você.

“E por que ela não fala?” Minatozaki perguntou repentinamente, atraindo a atenção das outras.

“Verdade. Desde que chegamos, eu não a ouvi dizer uma palavra sequer.”

“É uma longa história, mas vou tentar resumir para vocês..." Jihyo deu uma pequena pausa, respirando fundo. Ela estava meio incerta, pensando se deveria mesmo falar sobre aquilo para as novatas. "Bem, não posso falar muito, mas, basicamente, Nayeon se meteu em uma encrenca das grandes ano passado. Ninguém sabe o que foi, porque Joohyun não quis contar, mas as bruxas mais altas do conselho vieram até aqui para uma reunião. Eu até tentei ouvir os pensamentos de Nayeon para descobrir o que tinha acontecido, mas ela os camuflou bem. As bruxas do conselho deduziram que, como Jeongyeon era a empregada e estava sempre de olho em tudo, ela deveria saber a verdade sobre o que tinha acontecido. Então, elas planejaram lançar um feitiço da verdade em Jeong e interrogá-la, mas, coincidentemente, no dia anterior ao interrogatório, Jeongyeon fez um voto de silêncio inquebrável. Ela abriu mão da própria voz para que Nayeon não fosse condenada à fogueira. É isso.”

“Por que ela faria isso por Nayeon? E por que as bruxas do conselho não usaram telepatia para ler a mente de uma delas e descobrir a verdade?” Sana questionou.

“Como podem ver na foto, elas sempre foram bem próximas. Suspeito de que elas até já tiveram um caso. Sobre ler a mente delas, as bruxas não puderam, porque, como eu disse, Nayeon camuflou bem os pensamentos. Além disso, é contra as regras do conselho sair invadindo a cabeça das pessoas assim, sem consentimento, ainda mais as dos não-bruxos.”

“Então, elas não fizeram nada?!” Foi a vez de Hirai perguntar.

“Lee Sunmi, ex-jurada do Tribunal do Júri das Bruxas da Coréia do Sul, até tentou fazer com que reconsiderassem a regra da invasão de mentes, mas não deu em nada. Sunmi perdeu as estribeiras e acabou insultando Joohyun, chamando-a de ‘víbora, falsa, hipócrita, tratante e desonesta’. Assim, ela acabou banida do Júri e da Casa do Sol Nascente. Depois de todo vexame, como não tinham provas o suficiente para condenar Nayeon, só foram embora.” Park contou.

“E a Suprema Joohyun? O que ela fez sobre isso?”

“Não fez nada também, nem mesmo com Jeongyeon. Acho até que ela ficou feliz por isso ter acontecido, pois, assim, evitou problemas para o clã e sua sucessora.”

“Não é justo! Se Nayeon fez algo errado, deveria pagar pelo que fez.” Protestou Mina.

“Concordo, mas isso não vai acontecer. Nunca acontece, na verdade. Nayeon é intocável, Joohyun a protege como uma mãe protege seus filhotes.”

“Não é justo.” A japonesa mais nova repetiu, encarando a foto em sua frente mais uma vez.

As garotas ficaram no porão por mais alguns minutos, observando as fotos e os papéis que e estavam na parede, mas precisaram sair por conta dos espirros incessantes de Sana.

Jihyo fechou a porta de metal e guiou as bruxas ao pequeno barracão de madeira próximo ao muro de pedra. Dentro do local, havia várias prateleiras com vasos de plantas e frascos etiquetados, uma pequena mesa no canto com algumas ferramentas de jardinagem, béqueres, tubos de ensaio, provetas e todo tipo de material de um laboratório de química, e, bem no centro da sala, uma mesa comprida, assim como a da cozinha. Era tudo limpo, iluminado e arejado, e Sana agradeceu por isso. 

Mina encarou tudo encantada; era na estufa do Palácio Ninomaru onde passava a maior parte de seu tempo e ela estava feliz em saber que poderia continuar trabalhando com plantas em seu novo lar.

“Nós temos três horas de lição aqui pela manhã. Aprendemos bastante sobre o preparo de poções, botânica médica, feitiços e rituais. Eventualmente, treinamos o controle de nossos dons pessoais.” Park explicou.

Distraída, Mina se aproximou de uma das prateleiras e estendeu seu braço para tocar as folhas de uma planta exótica, fazendo com que as mangas de seu quimono escorregassem por seus braços, deixando sua cicatriz à mostra. A coreana notou a marca estranha e, preocupada, questionou a garota:

“O que é isso no teu braço?”

Ao perceber que a cicatriz estava visível, Myoui tratou de puxar sua manga para baixo, cobrindo-a outra vez.

“Fui atingida por uma bala encantada no dia do massacre do meu clã.”

“Calma, eu vou cuidar disso para você.” Jihyo foi até uma das estantes, pegou um frasco com uma composição transparente e se aproximou de Mina. Ergueu a manga da garota e esfregou substância gelada e gelatinosa na marca com cuidado. “O gel de Aloe vera já tem propriedades regenerativas por si só, e encantado, como este está, vai estimular o desaparecimento da sua cicatriz, ou deixá-la menos chamativa pelo menos.”

“Você entende de naturopatia?” A japonesa perguntou, curiosa.

“Um pouco.” Park sorriu. “Prontinho. Você só precisa passar umas duas vezes ao dia e essa cicatriz deve melhorar logo.” A garota fechou o frasco e o estendeu para a outra. “Toma.”

“Tem certeza que eu posso pegar? Não é de Joohyun?” Perguntou, receosa.

“Claro que pode! Fui eu mesma que preparei e encantei tudo. Você pode pegar.”

“Obrigada.” Mina sorriu timidamente e pegou o objeto.

Momo, que assistia a cena em silêncio, revirou os olhos discretamente. Ela não estava gostando nada da interação daquelas duas. Ao notar a cara emburrada da amiga, Sana soltou um riso nasal. Hirai, então, acertou uma cotovelada na barriga da garota, e, assim, elas iniciaram uma sequência de cotoveladas uma na outra, que acabou evoluindo para uma troca de tapas e puxões de cabelo.

“Qual o problema de vocês?!” Myoui colocou o frasco na mesa e correu para separar as amigas. Jihyo observava tudo, confusa.

“Momo que começou!” Minatozaki se defendeu, e Momo a empurrou, negando a versão.

“Vocês são tão idiotas!” Mina respirou fundo e esfregou as mãos no rosto, frustrada. Não estava sendo nada fácil para ela lidar com toda aquela situação, e as brigas constantes de Sana e Momo só deixavam tudo pior. As japonesas mais velhas se entreolharam, se sentindo culpadas.

“Bem, acho que já deu por aqui.” Park disse, tentando acabar com a tensão. “Vamos lá para cima.”

Mina, ainda irritada, pegou o frasco com o gel e saiu na frente, sendo acompanhada por Jihyo. As outras duas foram logo atrás.

“A culpa é tua!” Hirai sussurrou para Sana, que a olhou indignada.

“Minha?! Você que me bateu primeiro!” A garota disse um pouco alto, fazendo com que Myoui se virasse para trás com um olhar fuzilador. As mais velhas engoliram em seco e ficaram em silêncio.

Quando Jihyo abriu a porta da casa, um gato com os pelos de coloração preta e olhos amarelos saiu de dentro do local e caminhou para perto das bruxas. Mina se abaixou e encostou sua mão livre na cabeça do animal, acariciando com cuidado.

“Como é o nome dele?” Perguntou para a coreana.

“Ela.” Park corrigiu. “É Lilith, a gata de Jeongyeon. Ela está aqui há uns quinze anos mais ou menos. Ela era de Joohyun, mas Jeong cuida dela agora.”

“Bruxas são sempre tão previsíveis quando se trata de escolher nomes de mascotes.” Sana comentou, observando a interação de sua amiga com o animal.

“Pois é.”

“Ela é adorável.” Myoui murmurou, passando seus dedos nos pelos macios da gata, fazendo-a ronronar.

“Ah, não se deixe enganar, Lilith é de longe o ser mais perverso dessa casa, sem sombra de dúvidas.”

“Como este anjinho pode ser perverso?”

“Acredite, um diabrete conseguiria ser muito mais amável e agradável do que ela.”

Momo também se abaixou e aproximou sua mão da gata para acariciá-la, mas o animal chiou, mostrando seus dentes pontudos. Rapidamente, a garota se afastou, temendo ser atacada.

“Ela se irritou com a tua cara feia.” Sana provocou, fazendo com que Mina revirasse os olhos, imaginando que aquela seria a hora em que suas duas amigas começariam a brigar novamente.

Minatozaki também se abaixou para tocar a felina, mas Lilith chiou outra vez e se aproximou mais de Mina, esfregando sua cabeça nas pernas da garota.

“Com a tua também.” Hirai riu, fazendo com que Sana ficasse sem graça.

“Vocês parecem duas crianças do jardim de infância.” A japonesa mais nova negou com a cabeça. Aquelas duas simplesmente não tinham jeito.

Lilith notou um inseto voando próximo às flores e se afastou das bruxas para persegui-lo. Então, as garotas entraram na casa.

“Nunca, em hipótese alguma, vocês podem sair de noite ou no meio da semana, apenas nas tardes de sábado." A coreana advertiu, enquanto caminhava junto com as outras até a escada. “Não é permitido trazer ninguém de fora aqui, nem expor qualquer coisa sobre nossa raça ou clã em redes sociais. Aliás, temos horários para uso de aparelhos eletrônicos.”

“Não se preocupe com isso, nós sequer temos aparelhos eletrônicos." Sana informou.

"Sério?! Pensei que os nipônicos fossem super ligados em tecnologia.”

"Não a gente. Nossa academia era extremamente retrógrada, comandada por bruxas velhas e conservadoras. Vivíamos afastadas do resto da civilização e mal tínhamos acesso à energia elétrica." Momo explicou.

“Minha tia Seoyoon viveu no Japão durante a adolescência e esteve em uma academia em Kobe, que, na época, era comandada por Alguma-coisa Azumi, não me lembro muito bem...”

“Abe Azumi.” Minatozaki esclareceu. Ela se lembrava vagamente de ter ouvido suas mentoras falando sobre aquela mulher.

“É, acho que é isso. Tia Seoyoon costumava me contar sobre o castelo onde viveu, mas nunca me contava como as coisas funcionavam lá, ou que elas aprendiam. Eu nunca saí da Coréia, nem mesmo de Seul, e sempre tive curiosidade em saber como as coisas funcionam nos outros países, principalmente os da Ásia, já que, supostamente, somos as bruxas mais disciplinadas e poderosas. Eu gostaria de saber além das coisas que eu leio nos livros velhos e que às vezes ouço de algumas superiores.”

"Bem, acho que depende muito de cada academia, sabe? Eu cheguei bem depois, quase na adolescência, mas em nosso clã, a Academia para Jovens Japonesas Excepcionais, normalmente, as bruxas, ainda bebês, eram largadas por suas mães lá e criadas pelas mulheres da Casa.” Mina começou explicando, e Jihyo parou de andar para poder ouvi-la com atenção. “Elas eram disciplinadas desde muito cedo; aprendendo sobre independência, obediência e paciência. Nossos estudos envolviam as coisas básicas de uma escola comum e também nossas raízes, religiões, dons e antepassados. Como o esperado dos nipônicos, o aprendizado era levado bem a sério lá e não podíamos nos distrair com tecnologia. Além disso, trabalhávamos muito a harmonia entre natureza e consciência."

“Sempre achei a Coréia do Sul meio negligente quando se trata de disciplina e ensino. Eu simplesmente amo aprender coisas novas e levo isso muito a sério, mas não sei se me sairia muito bem em um lugar com a regência tão rigorosa como essa.”

“Você me parece ser muito inteligente e dedicada, Jihyo. Eu aposto que se sairia muito bem em qualquer academia.” Myoui sorriu timidamente, fazendo com que Jihyo fizesse o mesmo. Momo revirou os olhos outra vez.

Então, elas subiram as escadas e caminharam pelo corredor comprido, com cinco portas de madeira entalhada.

"Temos quatro dormitórios com banheiros; três aqui e um no sótão, que é o de Jeongyeon. Com exceção de Joohyun, Nayeon e Jeong, dormimos todas no mesmo quarto.” Park guiou as japonesas até a última porta do corredor e a abriu, revelando um quarto grande, porém simples. As paredes eram brancas e as cortinas que cobriam as janelas eram marrons. Havia duas camas beliche no canto e mais quatro camas de solteiro enfileiradas, duas de cada lado do quarto. Ao lado de cada cama, havia uma pequena mesa de cabeceira. Um batente dava passagem para o closet e duas portas brancas, lado a lado, levavam aos banheiros.

“A Suprema decidiu que, por enquanto, seria melhor que vocês três ficassem separadas, para terem um pouco mais de privacidade até se acostumarem com as outras meninas e comigo. Portanto, esse é o quarto temporário de vocês."

“É perfeito!” Mina comentou, encantada com seu novo aposento. Em sua antiga morada, as bruxas costumavam descansar em sacos de dormir, todas em um único cômodo, sem nenhuma privacidade.

“Deixe-me ver se me esqueci de algo… Hum... Ah, também são proibidos rituais, invocações, pactos, simpatias, cultos à entidades das trevas, relações com súcubos ou íncubos, brincadeiras com espíritos malignos ou zombeteiros, conjuração de demônios ou monstros, uso dos dons para fins indevidos, brigas, atrasos, drogas, bebidas alcoólicas, furtos, insultos, desrespeito e desobedecer as regras.” A coreana disse tudo em um único fôlego, fazendo com que as outras lhe encarassem com os olhos arregalados.

“Não desobedecer às regras é uma regra?” Sana, incerta, perguntou piscando algumas vezes. As japonesas, criadas em um clã extremamente rígido, já estavam familiarizadas com a maioria daquelas normas, mas, mesmo assim, ainda era muita coisa para digerir. Na academia em Kyoto, afastadas de tudo, elas não costumavam ter problemas com bebidas ou drogas. Era como se estivessem em um mundo diferente agora.

“É, e acho que a mais importante de todas.” Jihyo finalizou. Ela sentia que ainda faltava algo a ser dito e tentou buscar no fundo de sua mente o que era. Repassou mentalmente cada coisa que sua Suprema havia lhe instruído a dizer às novas agregadas da Casa, finalmente se lembrando. "Nós não temos uniformes aqui, mas sempre usamos roupas pretas em ocasiões especiais. Mesmo que esse estereótipo tenha sido adotado por conta de filmes e da cultura popular, nós utilizamos as vestes pretas para bloquear energias negativas e para manter, de certa forma, nossa identidade. Além das vestes formais, Jeong providenciará também algumas peças casuais e confortáveis para vocês, mas podem continuar usando seus quimonos até lá."

“Nós precisamos mesmo nos trocar?” Sana perguntou, segurando a barra de sua veste, receosa. Criada em um clã, ela nunca havia usado nada que não fosse os quimonos padrões da academia. Agora, usá-los fazia com que ela se lembrasse de seu antigo lar.

“Não queremos impor nossos hábitos, então, se a troca de vestes for desconfortável ou infringir a cultura de vocês, vocês podem continuar com suas antigas.” Park deu de ombros. Ela sabia que Joohyun estava tentando ser o mais agradável possível para criar uma boa imagem diante das novatas, então, provavelmente, não haveria problema se um detalhe como aquele não fosse cumprido.

“Não, não tem problema. Estamos em outro clã, em outro país, sob o comando de outras pessoas. Precisamos nos habituar a esse lugar. Mudanças são inevitáveis e necessárias.” Momo disse mais para Minatozaki do que para Jihyo.

“Certo. Mas, de qualquer forma, o inverno está próximo e iremos providenciar algumas roupas quentes para vocês. Bem, imagino que estejam cansadas…” As japonesas assentiram. Depois de uma viagem tão longa, elas ansiavam por banho quente e seus corpos imploravam por algumas horas de sono em uma cama confortável. “Já falei demais por hoje, então, agora, vou deixar vocês descansarem. Apenas estejam hoje lá embaixo às oito. Depois do jantar, se vocês quiserem, venham ao quarto no início do corredor para nos conhecermos melhor. Não se atrasem."

Então, Jihyo deixou o quarto. As bruxas escolheram suas camas - Momo e Mina ficaram com as duas camas de solteiro de um lado do cômodo, enquanto Sana ficou sozinha na do lado oposto - e começaram a desfazer suas malas.

“Este lugar é bem legal, luxuoso e confortável, mas nossa academia trabalhava com mais áreas, era maior e muito mais organizada.” Sana murmurou, enquanto abria a bolsa e tirava suas roupas amassadas.

“Nosso clã está morto e nossa academia está fechada. Nós não podemos voltar para o Japão e esse é um dos únicos clãs da Coréia do Sul que aceita estrangeiras. Se não estiver satisfeita, posso falar com Joohyun e pedir para te mandarem para Jeju, onde fica o outro clã coreano que está na lista do programa de imigração.”

“Nem brinca com uma coisa dessa, Momo. Aiko vivia me falando sobre as coisas que a diretora, Son Hyojung, costuma fazer e seu modelo de regência opressor.” E, de repente, o flash do corpo desmembrado de Aiko passou pela cabeça de Sana e ela sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Era doloroso pensar que todas as suas amigas estavam mortas.

“Eu gostaria de ter ido para lá.” Mina comentou, fazendo com que as amigas a encarassem, abismadas.

“E ser ensinada por uma sadista, psicótica, fascista, ditadora?!”

“Você é exagerada, Sana. Jeju é uma ilha vulcânica, que tem uma variedade enorme de plantas e flores, e a botânica é a especialidade do clã de lá. Acho que seria uma experiência bem legal para mim.” A mais nova deu de ombros. Sana negou com a cabeça, rindo.

“Pela Deusa... Você só pensa em mato.”

“Pelo menos ela ainda pensa em alguma coisa, bem diferente de você.” Minatozaki revirou os olhos ao ouvir a provocação de Momo. Elas simplesmente não conseguiam ter um único diálogo sem trocar farpas ou ofensas.

“Queria tanto saber o que Nayeon fez. Será que ela matou alguém, ou algo do tipo?” Myoui disse repentinamente, tentando impedir uma possível discussão entre suas amigas. Confusas, Sana e Momo a encararam. “Sobre aquilo que Jihyo contou...” Esclareceu.

“Nada disso é da nossa conta, Minari.” A japonesa mais velha respondeu, dobrando mais uma peça de roupa com cuidado para não amassá-la. Elas haviam acabado de chegar naquele lugar e Momo sabia que não era conveniente se meter em assuntos das bruxas superiores da Casa.

“Eu sei, mas é que ela pareceu ser tão… Prepotente. Uma Suprema deve ser justa, protetora, responsável e pulso firme. Nayeon, aparentemente, é apenas uma garota fútil e superficial, e isso, sem dúvidas, não se encaixa no perfil de uma Suprema. É estranho. Toda essa história é.”

“Eu concordo com você sobre isso ser estranho, mas você não deveria dizer coisas assim sobre Nayeon antes de conhecê-la. É melhor não subestimá-la, pois, de alguma forma, ela é a próxima Suprema e certamente dispõe de grandes poderes."

"Todas as bruxas dispõem de grandes poderes, sendo Supremas ou não.” Sana murmurou, entrando na conversa. Ela costumava ouvir aquela frase de Nakano sempre que se sentia para baixo. Seus dons eram incompletos, ela não era a melhor bruxa de seu clã e muito menos a mais habilidosa, mas Nakano sempre lhe afirmava que todas as bruxas, independente de seus dons, aptidões ou títulos, eram especiais e importantes, sem exceção. Agora, sem sua mentora para lhe dizer algumas palavras de motivação, a jovem se sentia constantemente para baixo.

Momo riu antes de dizer:

“Menos você, não é? A não ser que ser um peso morto e um desastre natural sejam poderes.” Mina, frustrada, respirou fundo e se levantou, indo em direção ao banheiro. Mais uma briga desnecessária vinha por aí e, já farta daquilo, ela não queria presenciá-la.

Sana já estava acostumada com as provocações e brincadeiras de Momo. Ela sabia que a garota não fazia por mal, mas aquelas coisas, bem lá no fundo, a entristeciam.

Ninguém quer ser lembrado do quão fraco é. Nem por brincadeira.

“Se eu fosse a Suprema, te despacharia para o Yomi e te deixaria lá para sempre.” Minatozaki respondeu, sem humor.

“Então, acho que posso ficar tranquila, pois a única coisa em que você pode ser Suprema é em fracasso.” E riu novamente.


End file.
